godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Dae-Wi
|age = 17 |gender = Male |style = Full Contact Karate |level = 12 |hp = 630 |gp = 41 |debut = Chapter 2|charyeok = Haiti (Predator) |occupation = G.O.H. Participant |affiliation = Jin Mo-Ri Yu Mi-Ra |species = Human }} Han Dae-Wi is a part of the legendary duo named Mad Cows. He is a very skilled fighter and was invited to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. Appearance Han Dae-Wi is a tall, lazy looking young man, with a muscular build, brown hair, and light-brown eyes. When angered or serious, his face becomes noticeably sharper. He's almost always shown wearing his school uniform, mentioning he can't fight without having it on. Personality Dae-Wi usually has the personality of a loner. His reason for entering G.O.H Tournament was to earn money for his hospitalized friend. He was ready to break his friendship with Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra for the same reason. Later after realizing his friend has died and reading his last letter, he decided to move forward and befriended Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra again. At the nationals, he stated that his aim now is to help Jin Mo-Ri achieve his goals. History Plot A Round With God Han Dae-Wi is first seen taking a nap in class then going to work after he goes to his jobs he is talking with his sick friend who is diagnosed with a unknown disease which may be a form of cancer. Next he is seen in his school eating but gets the food spilled on his shirt although he is fine with it two people then talk about the mad cows duo and think he may be one of those two. Later Han Dae-Wi is seen being recruited by Judge Q. When Han Dae-Wi asked for 100 million as the prize money Judge Q tells him he likes simple requests. Judge Q then says he could completely cure his friends disease and goes outside Han Dae-Wi pursues him outside and sees him go away on his jet. He next goes to visit his friend and tells him to get up but from outside of the room then somebody spills food on his shirt but he is OK with it but then the guy who spilled food on Han Dae-Wi's shirt steals his money then throws it on the floor on the next panel both of those guys are beaten and on the floor by Han Dae-Wi next he decides to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. Just before the preliminaries, he meets Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra, who he helped them stop a robber and continue to the preliminaries. Once there, the preliminaries turn into a brawl, and Han manager to get into the tournament. Han then end up fighting against Baek Seung-Chul who they battle with each other as hard as they can be, Seung-Chul has an advantage throughout the match by using his knowledge and calculations as he injured Dae-Wi by dodging his attacks, and attacking before he could strike. He was impressed by Dae-Wi when the latter was able to stay up after being hit by his best techniques. He had an upper hand till Dae-Wi decided to use his true strength and destroyed his baseball bat using Basaltic Fist. Seung-Chul then acknowledged Dae-Wi skills and fell unconscious. Nationals Abilities Superhuman Endurance: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his master he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Super Human Strength: Han Dae-wi has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Han Dae-Wi has blown apart arenas, buildings even a city a size surrounding with a single punch even after fighting for hours. Superhuman Speed: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is closer to "hypersonic". Full Contact Karate Han Dae-Wi is a Full Contact Karate User. He initially had a level of 9, but during his fight against Jin Mo-Ri, his level reached 12. He uses 4 corner stances, or 'Dance of the Four Gods'. *'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist': Interrupts opponents attack with a strong punch. *'2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick': Offsets the balance of an opponent by kicking them and sending a powerful shockwave through the ground. *'3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance': Penetrates an opponents defenses with a fury of punches and kicks. as shown in his battle with Jae-Kal Taek's clones. It can also be used to deal with multiple enemies. *'4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm': First three stances are used to set up the flow of air of Blue Dragon's Storm. Han takes control of the flow and directs it towards his opponent in a powerful blast of air. The attack is strong enough to leave Jin Mo-Ri bleeding through his entire body and destroy the nearly half of the ring like a wave. *'Reverse Dragon Sign Hwechook: Elder Blue Dragon': It is used by controlling Dragon Sign Hwechook and channeling it into Blue Dragon. *'Basaltic Uppercut': An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. *'Blue Dragon': The same as the Blue Dragon's Storm without the first three stances and with less power than the original technique. *'Blue Dragon Reverse': It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. *'Brazilian Kick': A kick that slams an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows Han Dae-wi to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. *'High Kick': A kick where you deliver the blow as you bring your foot up. Although mostly using Full Contact Karate, Han Dae-Wi also use several other techniques from other martial arts 'Boxing' He can use several boxing moves, including dirty boxing moves. Charyeok Haiti (Predator): This is Han Dae-Wi's Charyeok, it appears to be a watery creature capable of easily blocking another Charyeok attack. When shown in full form it takes the shape of a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, and a top hat. Due to his training with Judge Q, Han Dae-Wi has gained much better control over Haiti's abilities. He is now capable of fusing his Full Contact Karate techniques with his charyeok abilities making wind and water as one. Water Manipulation: Haiti gives Han Dae-Wi the ability to generate and manipulate water as he sees fit. These range from water blades to creating waves that look like tidal waves. He can also control the density of the water so he can also create hard water constructs or ice to attack and defend. Bubble Generation: Haiti can be used to generate bubbles for different purposes like floating bubbles. Water Shield: It can create a shield of water around Han Dae-Wi that is capable of blocking another powerful Charyeok. Twin Strike: An ability that generates an explosion of water after fusing Haiti's power with the Phoenix kick. Water Arrows: Arrows of water created by fusing Haiti's water with Han Dae-Wi's White Tiger's Dance technique. Water Dragon Storm: By adding Haiti's water to his Blue Dragon Storm Han Dae-Wi creates an even more powerful version of the technique in the shape of a Dragon made of water, which he used to defeat Ma Bo-Ra. Ice Picks: After solidifying Haiti's water Dae-Wi can use it to attack. This attack creates five blades of ice from the ground to pierce an opponent. Image Gallery 11|Blue Dragon's Reverse 10 6|Basaltic Fist Combo 7|Blue Dragon Storm 2|Phoenix Kick 3|White Tiger's Dance 1|link=Basaltic Fist Jthe-god-of-high-school-3198783.jpg|Brazilian Kick Jthe-god-of-high-school-3198787.jpg|High Kick Haiti.jpg|Haiti (Predator) Water shield.jpg|Water Shield Water Wave Shield.jpg|Water Sield 2 Bubble.jpg|Bubble Haiti Twin Strike.jpg|Twin Strike Water Arrows.jpg|Water Arrow Water Dragon Storm.jpg|Water Dragon Storm Haiti.png|Ice Picks GOH_ch18_p17.jpg|White Tiger Void T025.jpg|han dae wi with haiti Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users